healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Healthy chocolate pudding
This Chocolate pudding has all the goodness of natural fruit and protein without any added sugar. You can eat this chocolate pudding comfortably. This dish is healthy up to once or twice a week for someone who does not eat too much sweet fruit. Smaller amounts will be healthy more often. Cultivated fruit that has been selected for sweetness may contain more sugar than is ideal. Method I take about a pint in total of dairy milk (usually skimmed) and soy milk in roughly equal proportions (dairy milk only or soy milk only probably also work) and add a very generous table spoon of cornstarch (cornflour in UK English) and about 5 saccharin tablets (other sweetners probably also work) and fairly traded cocoa powder (if you cannot get that cocoa where you live other fairly traded cocoa also works). I boil them all up together, I try to avoid the cornstarch becoming lumpy but any lumps are sorted later when I blend the product. While the liquid is heating up I sort out some fruit, I have tried, pears, bananas, sweet apples, grapes and combinations of the above, they all work. If the fruit are fresh I cut them up while waiting for the liquid to boil, more often I take fruit that is ready cut out of my freezer. I tend to buy large amounts of fruit and vegetables at a cheap local market, cut up and freeze surplus before it deteriorates. Most people can't easily get to a local market and buy cheap fruit. An alternative is to check your fruit bowl. Any fruit that's getting a bit tired, that people won't feel keen to eat as dessert can be used in this recipe. Once the liquid is boiling I add the fruit. When everything is cooked I blend it, sit down and enjoy. It is probably possible to put it in the fridge when cool and make it into a chocolate mousse but I like it warm and freshly made. Result This tastes similar to the chocolate puddings or chocolate mousses that can be bought but is much healthier as it contains less sugar and plenty of fiber. The fruit can be tasted. Made this way the consistency varies, when it is thin it is more like a drink. It is probably possible to get a product with more standard consistency and thickness by measuring quantities more carefully than I do but the water content of the fruit will always vary unpredictably. I like it however it comes out. I recently gave a print out of this page to someone I know offline. She made it, thought it tasted lovely, she gave some to her little daughter who also liked it. So this is also a way of getting a child to eat something healthy. Diabetes Diabetics should check with their doctor of diet adviser before eating this as the fruit contains quite a bit of natural sugar. Some diabetics may be advised to avoid this or limit the amount they eat at one sitting. See also *Dairy Free Chocolate Pudding References Category:Dessert Recipes Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Super simple dishes